


Matt's Sock Puppets

by Askugia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sheith Big Meme 2019, Teen and up bc theres cursing (not really) and the word 'Cock' one (1) time, allura and coran are mentioned - Freeform, but thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askugia/pseuds/Askugia
Summary: Matt's experiences with Shiro and Keith's interactions...with Sock puppetsMy writing contribution to @BigSheith on twitter





	Matt's Sock Puppets

“To set the scene, this is what has been observed of the Shiro and Keith situation. Introducing Shock and Kock’s relationship, a sock puppet production by ya boi Matt”

 

“I'm an agry boi, i steal yo bike”

“Fucc he stole my bike, but him a good pilot”

-Scene Change-

“Ur only here bc Shock likes you” Jock said, jealousy clear in his voice

_“erbody wanna smash shock, and that's the tea” Matt whispers_

“tf is your problem, I'm the best pilot u ho” Kock stated matter-of-factly

“I bet that's what ur mom and dad said right before they h*cked off binch”

“U fuccin take that back”

“Nah-” Kock headbutted Jock so hard that Matt actually hurt his hands

 

“🅱inch! Intermission!!! Hand hurtie ;w;”

 

-Some time passes, Matts hands r ok now-

“Why Adam no want you in space? Tf is up Shock”

“I'm sick but not in a good way uwu”

“‘U should have said so sooner! I care about u >:(‘ Kock mad yeehaws away” Matt yeets the sock puppet, a distant yeehaw is heard

-Scene Change-

“I'm gonna miss u Shock” Kock said

“Me too Kock” Shock pulls Kock into something that resembles a hug “Dont worry, it's just a year. I'll be back before you know it”

-Scene Change-

"i love you, Shock" Kock said, sliding the side of his hand into Shock's index finger/thumb area.

"Give me a kiss, Kock" Shock said and leaned in to touch Kock's fingertips to his own

Matt ends up having the sock puppets look like they’re trying to eat one another and making obscene noises

 

"What, and i cannot express this enough, tHE FUCK!" Shiro exclaimed

 _'what the fuck indeed'_ Keith was so lost, _'why is there a sock named Cock and why does he look so... familiar?'_

"Excuse me," Matt said dramatically "Yours truly,” he gestures to all of himself “is tryna share sock puppet love through these sick nasty bois Shock and Kock. you may have heard of them," Matt has a shit-eating grin on at this point

Shiro sputters "C-cock!?" his face starts to get a pink hue

"With a 'K', Dear~" Matt said teasingly

“As if that makes a difference!!” Shiro screeches

Matt shrugs,"Can i get back to telling the story? Allura and Coran need to know how wonderful the culture of sock puppets really are."

"Ill let you do it if you change the names," Shiro heard the word cock enough for one day

"lol no, my oc's names are perfect" Matt said sticking his tongue out childishly

"Wait, i thought you said that Shock and Kock are basically what you saw of Shiro and Keith's relationship" Hunk questioned

"YOU WHAT!!!" Shiro and keith exclaimed in unison

"Ya yeet, gotta blast" Matt said before running off at sonic speed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mistake and im sorry yall have to read this w ur own two eyes


End file.
